


Savin' Me

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Gold desperately looks for a way to alter what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savin' Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipperBlackstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/gifts).



Another night filled with dreams and a voice from the shadows that reminded him of all he had lost. A voice that clawed at his heart and ripped his soul apart even the darkness inside him recoiled and sobbed at the sound of her voice.  
  
Mr Gold woke slowly and turned onto his side, his leg ached more than usual which he welcomed, physical pain had to be better than the torment he felt inside. 

He cursed himself again, as he had done every day that he awoke since that fateful incident, the space next to him cold and more importantly devoid of her.

If only he hadn’t let her accompany him

If only he hadn’t let that accused imp take control for the briefest of moments

If only he had been able to save her

But instead she had saved him by sacrificing herself.

Tears started to stream down his cheeks and how they burned and stung his eyes, his sobs grew ever louder until they turned into a wail of pure anguish and heartbreak that was echoed by the imp within.  Rolling over he grasped her pillow and clung to it, breathing in the fading aroma of her.  Wishing, praying that somehow it would turn into the one woman he truly loved beyond life and hope itself.

The pillow however remained defiantly cold and the wrong sort of softness, he wanted to feel the smoothness of her skin, the lightness of her breath on his own flesh, the way she stroked his hair, the soothing melodies she would hum as he drifted off into a restful sleep that now was alien to him.

Eventually Gold dragged himself out of bed and after dressing quickly he staggered down to the kitchen, that vain spark of hope still lingering that she might be there cooking him breakfast just like she always did.

But no, the kitchen much like the rest of the house was empty.

Empty, just has it always had been before she had entered his life only now each and every inch of his home reminded him of her.

Of his Belle and the fact that due to him she was now lost.

He poured himself a coffee, the thought of making a pot of tea, like Belle would have done turned his stomach.   Food had no interest for him, glancing briefly in the mirror Mr Gold ran a shaking hand over the stubble that adorned his weary features.

His eyes glazed over as he spotted a book behind him sat on a side table, just where Belle had left it.

He turned, hobbled over and went to stroke the cover of the book but found that he hesitated, afraid to touch in case he might dislodge it from it’s resting place and to do that would remove another reminder of his wife.

Fighting back yet more tears Mr Gold closed his eyes and then in burst of emotion lashed out with his fist, striking the wall.  He winced and gave a twisted smile as he noticed the blood on his knuckles, satisfied he grabbed his coat and cane and headed out.

At first he walked along with a purpose his head held high but soon his pace slowed and his chin dropped as the pawn shop came into view, a shop that reminded him of her.

Everything reminded him of Belle.

Opening up the shop he stood and looked around in horror at the mess before him, the contents of the shop laid strewn about.  He filled with anger and clenched his fists, then remembered what he had done the day before in a fit of anguish. stepping into the middle of the clutter Gold dropped to his knees and sobbed.

“Belle, I’m sorry”

He grabbed the first object that he could reach, it’s silky softness caused the breath to catch in his throat, forcing himself to gaze upon it he fought back the scream that was building within as he noticed that it was one of Belle’s, a pale blue scarf with traces of gold thread running throughout, a gift not from himself but the imp.

Unable to help himself he clutched the scarf to his face and sniffed deeply, taking in her scent.

As he cradled the scarf, Mr Gold failed to notice that the shadows in the shop had grown a little deeper, the air around him thickened and a figure formed from the shadow, silently edging forwards , a claw like hand reached out only to vanish as suddenly as it appeared as the door to the shop opened causing the tiny bell to ring.

“Mr Gold” the visitor asked “Do you need help?”

“Yes, I need my Belle back” he cried.


End file.
